tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Tenth Camp is the tenth camp in the Nalyd Renrut series. Rules Do not edit this #Do not edit sections that say Do not edit this or any scoreboards. #Only talk at the campsite of your character. #You may not vote for yourself. #You may not give immunity you won to another player. #You may not change your vote. Contestant History Do Not Edit This Interactions Friendships *Keyshia and Mason *Jade and Vin *Pete and Vin *Michelle and Vin *Nalyd and Jessica *Nalyd and Owe *Jessica and Owe *Nalyd and Keyshia Conflicts *Michael and Mason *Nalyd and Fluffy *Nalyd and Shawn Attractions *Jessica to Michael Relationships * Alliances *Mason, Shawn, Fluffy, Keyshia (Day 1-2) *Michelle, Robert, Vin, Pete, Jade (Day 1-) Elimination Table Do Not Edit This Pre-Game Chat Chris: Welcome to the show. Nalyd: Glad to be back. Michael: *glares, looking around* Where's Sharon? >.> Michelle: Sweet, I'm actually here. Keyshia: (CONF) It feels amazing to be back! And I'm playing with people who are pros at this game.. It'll be cool and tough at the same time! I love some challlenge. Shawn: Hey Guys. :D Chris: *paints a red circle on Nalyd's hoodie* Nalyd: Huh? Chris: You're a target. Fluffy: *jumps out of plane and lands on Nalyd's head* Woohoo! This is even better than that time I impaled a chipmunk! Shawn: -put an arm around Nalyd's neck- Don't worry -grinned- BUD, Your not a target to me. Michelle: *to Nalyd* What's up, Hoodie Town? Nalyd: *sees the Fans* Can they be on my team?... Mason: I'm back, and I intend to do more this time around. Fluffy: No, silly, it's fan vs. faves! *pats Nalyd's head* (CONF) Nalyd: All the Faves want me out, that's wonderful. Mason: *sees Keyshia* Finally, somebody I'm friends with. Fluffy: (conf) Am I targetting Nalyd? Heck yeah! He's a two-bit lying little -CN edits-! Shawn: (conf) Was I not right about Nalyd last season? Keyshia: *Waves to Mason* Hey buddy, what's new? Pete: Heeeeey, everyone! :D Vin: *arrives with a shirt entitled "Welcome to my Hood"* Hello, cuisines. Shawn: -glared at Keyshia- Was I not right Last Season, BUD. Mason: Nothing much, except a whole new attitude! :D Keyshia: *Glares at Oat* You would've done the same! *To Mason* Great! :D Vin: So... I'm guessing you guys cheated on each other? :-\ *stares at Oat and Keyshia* Shawn: Whatever, lets just be friends right guys? How about an alliance? Pete: -takes cold oatmeal out of his backpack- I'm hungry. Fluffy: *jumps off Nalyd's head an onto Keyshia's* Hi, friend! :D Mason: *starts whispering to Shawn* We would need more people to secure a majority. Keyshia: *Reaches up and waves to Fluffy* Hey there! Michelle: *walks up to Vin and Jade* What's up, you two? Shawn: But who? Jade: *arrives as cowgirl, with country accent* Why hello everyone, isn't this just a lovely shindig?! *bird poops on her* Hehe, yeah. (CONF,as regular self) If I wasn't so "nice", I would go balistic right now. >.> Fluffy: Hi! :D *jumps onto Mason's head* Hello, subatomic whatchamacallit known as something! ^^ Vin: *Looks at Michelle* Well, you see I'm doing my G.T.L. Mason: Hi... Fluffy? *starts whispering lower* Well, since we have three people, counting Keyshia, we need three more, and I think we could let in Fluffy here. *points* Michelle: *to Vin* What's G.T.L.? Fluffy: Oh, sure, I could do that! :D (conf) When I was little this old wise man took me on a cliff to teach me a wise lesson, but I tripped and fell! I almost died, but I didn't, obviously. Anyway, it cracked the right side of my skull and blood was like gushing everywhere! Anyways, after surgery, my right ear's always been able to pick up some crazy things. Like this one time--*conf gives out* Mason: Good? Vin: *responds to Michelle* Gym, Tan, Laundry. Wait, you think this naturally happens? If you wanna get the girl, you only need one weapon. Confidence. Pete: -while eating the cold oatmeal, walks over to Vin- Hey, I'm Pete. How's it going? :) Jade: *picks up a piece of cloth* Wouldn't this just look lovely with my outfit? Michelle: That would look great on you. Keyshia: (CONF) I'm back for blood this season. So it'll just be natural for me to make big moves this season. Vin: Hey, Pete. Just what are you eating? Oatmeal. Michelle: I just hope we get something to eat too. Day One Chat Faves Chat (1) Nalyd: Welcome to the island, everyone/ Shawn: Whats up Nalyd? Fluffy: Yay! Let's burn stuff. :D *starts piling wood* >:D Shawn: Hey Fluffy, If I let you burn my bed, will you join an alliance? Mason: *whispers to Shawn* Dude, all you have to do is tell Fluffy that we're eliminating Nalyd. :| Fluffy: Yeah sure whatever! *eagerly sets fire to Shawn's bed* burn baby burn! >:D Shawn: Did I mention, we are ELIMINATING, nalyd? Mason: *whispers to Keyshia* How about joining an alliance with me, we can eliminate Nalyd. Fluffy: Even better! *jumps onto Shawn's head* Excelsior! Keyshia: *Whispers to Mason* Sure! Sounds great! Shawn: Hehe, Nalyd Boyo. Mason: Just two more... *looks over at Michael, then walks toward him* Hey man! Nalyd: Anybody up for an alliance? Sunshine, Owe, Jessica? Fluffy: *jumps onto Michael's head* Hi, friend! :3 Michael: No-one jumps on the great Michael's head! :@ *throws her off* >.> Mason: Say, Michael, how about we continue from last time, you know, eliminating Nalyd? Fluffy: Oh, no you did NOT! *the others restrain her from pouncing on Michael* T_T Michael: Maybe, buddy. >.> *backs away from Fluffy slowly* Mason: Well, if you don't want to succeed in something Sharon failed to do, so be it. Michael: *laughs* You actually believed Sharon was the antagonist of last season? I was the leader of the alliance, I ruled the game for the most part, and then, because I decided to listen to Sharon's advice cause... I'll admit, I had, emphahys on had, a crush on her, and tried to get you out instead, although I was aiming for Nalyd the next vote. Shawn: I REFUSE to have relationships on Reality shows. They lead to desperation. Mason: Well, that's your choice, and I'll have to respect that, just remember, Nalyd won last time, and he can do it again. Nalyd: *is forever alone* Shawn: Honestly, do you think he's going to make it that far? -leaned back- Yet alone merge? Mason: You never know, look how far Heather managed to get. (An indirect reference to Sharon, just sayin') Shawn: Cause Heathers Hawt. Did I say that outloud? Mason: Yes, yes you did. Fluffy: ...*chews on Nalyd's head randomly* Fans Chat (1) Michelle: Welcome to Casa Del Fanso! Jade: (to Michelle) Thanks, it's so wonderful to meet you! *grins widely* (CONF) Right now, I feel hatred. Vin: I can get used to this, I hope Chris won't give us a difficult task. :-\ Pete: -sees Jade, mouth falls open and oatmeal falls out- Why, hello, there. ;) Jade: Well, hello! My name is Betsy Sue Golden Heart! I live on a farm in Alabama, just a little north from here actually. (CONF) Dude, would they believe my name is actually Betty? They must be pretty stupid... Michelle: (CONF) I don't know if I can play nice longer, but I have to stay nice if I'm gonna have a shot at forming an alliance with someone. Vin: (Confessional) Everyone appears pretty chill here. Pete's oatmeal does not look sanitary to look in his mouth. (Non-Confessional) *waves to Jade* So, you gonna be pumped for the challenge? :-) Jade: Oh, why yes, it's going to be such a delight! *rubs Vin's head* Vin: The pleasure is mine. *appreciates it* Natalia: Hey guys. Robert:What's up, everybody? Great to finally be here! Vin: Yeah, welcome to the club. Pete: I'm Pete, Betsy. I think we'll get along juuust fine. ;) Robert:Thanks, dude! Hey, Pete.*looks at Jade*(CONF) Betsy Sue my ....Anyway, I smell a faker. But...Why should I ruin her fun? Michelle: *pulls Robert aside* I know this is short notice, but you and I along with Jade, Vin, and Pete; we form an alliance to get to the final five. Are you in? Robert:Sure. Why not? Thanks! Michelle: No problem. Robert:Great! (CONF)I was gonna need an alliance for sure. And Michelle seems really nice. Katie: *looks around with a glare, rakes a deep breath, and then runs over to others* Hey guys! I'm Katie! I'm single, just in case you, well, want to go out... (CONF) Gah, this nice girl schtick is killing me. Luckly, if it works, I'll get my true intentions planned out... Michelle: (CONF) I can see right through Katie, it's like we need ANOTHER poser on this show. Great casting producers, great casting! Challenge One Chris: Jump off this cliff in your bathing suits. This cliff is particularly dangerous. There are sharks at the bottom, and wouldn't it be embarrassing to be eaten on TV? The first team to get seven jumpers will win! Do not edit this scoreboard (Or any scoreboard ever) Faves - 7 | Fans - 5 Nalyd: *leans over the edge* Gulp... Fluffy, how about you go. Mason: Woo! *jumps off* Michelle: *screams as she jumps* I hate sharks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lands in water and tries to run away from the sharks* Michael: This seems familiar... *shrugs, and shoves Nalyd in, then jumps in himself* Nalyd: *bathing suit gets caught on a twig, giving him a wedgie, and leaving him dangling above the water* ...Help... Michelle: (CONF) Nalyd's been in like over 9000 camps, how many times does this happen to him? It's like he wakes up every morning and says to himself, 'I won't be voted out today, but something just as bad will happen to me.' Nalyd: *still being held up by the stick* ...Help.... Natalia: *in purple bikini* *dives perfectly but gets attacked by sharks* *punches alll the sharks in the face* Allright you gilled monsters lay off! Shawn: Didn't we do this bef- -strong windgust knocks him over, he rolls off the cliff- Nalyd: How do I get down... Shawn: -while rolling off cliff, he rolls into a stick sticking out of the cliff, and hit it with his crotch and yelled in a high pitched voice- KI-wis... Vin: *in a red swimshort* Geronimo! *dives off the cliff; and swiftly swims away from the sharks* Keyshia: *Looks down from the cliff* Whatever, like I haven't done this before. *Dives off the cliff and begins swimming to shore* Nalyd: *branch snaps, he fells into the water* Well this swim suit is ruined! (CONF) Nalyd: I sound like a girl D: Pete: *jumps off of cliff in a cannonball* WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *splashes down* ... Uhhh... I think I lost my trunks. :s Nalyd: *realizes there's a hole in the back of his swim suit* Great -_- *wraps towel around waist* Vin: Uhm, Pete. You could have my extra pair of swinshorts. :-| But, don't rip it? John: *in spedo* Okay. I can do this. *smiles* Ready ladies? *trips and falls down* Ow! Ow! Agh! *lands in the water* That was intentional. *swims to shore* Chris: All tied up! First team to seven wins! Michelle: Don't you mean to six? Fluffy: Ooh, sharks! :D *jumps while laughing* woohoo!!! *splashes into water and is surrounded by sharks* hey guys! :D Mason: *on shore* Come on, just one more jumper. Keyshia: *Reaches shore* Ugh, tell me one more person will jump so I didn't just do that for nothing. Nalyd: *standing at shore in towel* Come on, guys! Chimmy: WOOOOO! :D *runs up to greet team, falls off cliff in process* Chris: The Faves win! Fluffy: *riding a shark* Aw, can I keep him? :( First Vote (Fans) Michelle: *votes Katie* Change of plans, guys. Vin: Katie... John: *votes Katie* This might not work....*buts gauze on arm* Chris: Katie needs three move votes against her. (If nobody votes, I'll close the vote tonight/tomorrow.) Pete: -wearing Vin's swimtrunks- I vote for Katie. Nothing personal, you've just done hardly anything Natalia: I guess Katie. Chris: Katie, the team has spoken. (Alfan:Got up a little too late, it seems. :P) Robert:I would have voted Katie. Katie: *flips everyone off and leaves* (Cod: This is ridiculous. I was enormously busy this week. How do you freaking expect me to be on everyday? I was dreaming of this camp, and I'm the first one out. Thanks. And Michelle, I hope you're teammates realize that you should leave next.) Day Two Chat Faves Chat (2) Nalyd: Good job yesterday. Keyshia: Come on team, lets keep this up! (CONF) Nalyd: I got Shawn gunning for me and I got Fluffy gunning for me. Looks like I'm doomed. Chimmy: *comes up behind Nalyd with Awesome Face mask on* :D Mason: *watches with a smirk* Nalyd: *jumps* So why would you do that? Fluffy: *omnoms of Nalyd's head more* Keyshia: Uh, Fluffy? Maybe you shouldn't do that... Shawn: Hey Chimmy~ -wrapped arm around her neck- WHAZ UP? Oweguy: Hey how's everyone doing? Nalyd: Owe, buddy, can I trust you to vote with me? I can take you all the way, again. Fans Chat (2) Michelle: (CONF) That was torture! I don't want to go through that s**t ever again, but if we do, I plan on getting rid of me people that are flat out dead to me like Kayla and Matt. Robert:(CONF) I won't be missing the next challenge! We can turn this all around! Michelle: *to Robert* Next loss, we vote out stupid Matt. Robert:Okay, I will vote him out, but don't call him names. We are longtime friends, thank you very much. Michelle: Well, he cost us the challenge along with other people so I'm still getting the anger out. Jade: (CONF) I can't believe I'm telling the truth... (NonCONF) *walks in as normal self* My real name is Jade, you people give me a rash, and I really feel hatred for you all. *scoffs* You must feel pretty stupid right now! Michelle: *glares at Jade, impressively* This is going to be one great season. Vin: Indeed. *notices Michelle* Pete: So, wait... You don't want anything to do with me? D: (Conf) ...She's still really hot. >_> Kayla: *waves* Hi! I'm Kayla! Uh..sorry I haven't been around...but I'm here now! (Me: I've been grounded..:() Michelle: Nice to meet ya, Kayla. (CONF) I hope she joins us in voting Matt, then again, I bet everyone else is gonna vote him off too. Jade: Talking about things I hate is difficult because there's soooo much. Have you ever been to a fancy restuarant and you order pasta and shrimp? And the shrimp has tails. Tails, still on the shrimp... I hate that. It's like my boyfriend takes me too this sick, fancy restaurant and I order pasta and shrimp. And when I go to eat it, I see that the shrimp still has tails. WHAT?! So, I say to the waitor, dude is the chef taking a nap? What was he to busy to take a knife and slice the tail off my shrimp, before he dropped it in my pasta? Guess what, I don't want to sit here squeezing it off with my fingers. I find that disgusting. And not the good kind of disgusting. And the waitor goes, "Well, the chef said shrimp that have tails on adds flavor." So I pick up my plate, walk all the way over to a trashcan, and drop my shrimp tailed infested pasta in the garbage. It felt really awesome. Restaurants, listen up, when you serve people pasta with shrimp... cut the tails off! It's not my job, you do it. Just wanted to get that off my chest. Ok, this is like the twenty-seventh time I'm talking about things I hate. Don't think this is a show, because it's not. These are segments the I appropriatly named... THINGS I HATE, got it, good. I hate when people say the word supposably, because it's supposedly. If you go around saying supposably, I probably hate you! What about those geniuses that say fustrated, when it's frustrated. It's not that, got it jersy boys? Or else your a walking idiot. I hate it when people put ketchup on hot dogs. I swear that just makes me... The hatred I feel. I hate it when I go to someone's house and their dog jumps all over me, and then they say. "Oh, he's friendly!" Guess what, I'm not, get your dog off me. I hate people that complain when I chew ice. *chews ice* Does this bug you? GOOD. I als0 hate, uh... tuna fish, flowers, giggling, the word panties, cilantro, rainbows, ducks... man I hate ducks! Cramps, string cheese, clocks, wet door knobs, bras that hook up in the front, the color yellow, carpeting... Vin: Uhh... Jade. That's nice to know. o_o (CONF) This season is going to a long one... >_> Challenge Two Chris: For this challenge, we need three members of each team. It's dodgeball time! Faves - Keyshia, Mason, Michael | Fans - Vin, Pete, Michelle Nalyd: I'll play. Vin: I'll go for the Fans. Mason: I played last time, of course I'm gonna play this time. Michael: I'll go, for the awesome me couldn't possibly lose! Fluffy: Aw, I wanted to cream people. T_T (Reddy: I won't be here from noon to the afternoon so if we lose please don't vote me off. v,v) Jessica: Me too, Fluffy... me too... (CONF) Jessica: I can't last this long not having an alliance... OMG... I'll be gone next... But, maybe the cutie, Michael, can save me from going... Hm... Pete: Oh, oh, oh! Pick me! I want to play! xD Keyshia: *Cheers* Go Faves! (CONF) I won this challenge last season for my team, so hopefully they can do good this time. Chris: When a third Fan joins, somebody add them to the scoreboard. The game will immediately begin. No godplaying, you get two dodges before the ball definitely hits you. When you get hit, please use bold *is hit*. Catching counts as being hit. Michelle: I'll join! Vin: *rapidly; throws the dodgeball aiming towards Micheal* WooHoo! Mason: *picks up a ball* Who should I target first? Michelle: *picks up a ball and throws it at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Picks up a ball* Don't think, just throw! *Throws a ball at Vin* Vin: *dodges the ball swiftly, and teams up with Michelle by throwing a rapid ball at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Ducks and dodges both balls, and throws one at Michelle* Mason: Right! *throws a ball at Pete* Michael: *is hit* Aww... Michelle: *is hit* (CONF) I got out on purpose so we can rid of Slacker Matt, once he's out, I'll be doing challenges like a pro. Hiya! *kicks camera* Oopsy! Vin: *throws a ball at Keyshia* Keyshia: *Is hit* Mason: *throws another ball at Pete* Last for my team again. -_- Pete: -ducks and throws a ball at Mason- Vin: *throws ball at Mason* Mason: *dodges Pete's, neglecting the one thrown by Vin, and... is hit* Pete: Aw, yes! :D -high-fives Vin- Vin: Nice work, Pete. *high-fives back* Michelle: We won! *hugs Vin and Pete* (CONF) So we survived this time and I was just ready to vote Matt's lazy butt out of here. Looks like that will have to wait. Fluffy: Aw, we lost! D: (conf) Nalyd is going down! You hear me? Down like Ezekiel went on the popularity charts! :@ Mason: Well, I tried, only to lose just like last time. -_- Keyshia: (CONF) Who am I voting? Well, it's simple really. I'm voting--- *Tape scratches so you can not hear her vote* *Tape is back to normal* I mean, come on! There such a huge threat to me. I would be stupid not to vote for *Tape cuts out again* (Jessica: I vote with Nalyd tonight... *gulp*) Vin: (Confessional; reading a note from his friend, Paul) "Yo, Vin. If you play that skinny rich girl song and think of me, I'll have to kill you." *gulps* o_o" Pete: -to Jade- So... How about a kiss for the winner? :) Weird Al: Fans win! Second Vote (Faves) Nalyd: Tonight, I vote for the poison on this team... Fluffy. (Jessica votes with me, per above) Michael: I'm probably gonna regret this desicon... but I vote for Nalyd. I don't care if I'm getting voted off soon because of it, I'm sick of him making final two every frickin' time! If I get voted off for taking a stand, so be it. Mason: I vote for Nalyd, see ya. Nalyd: I'm guessing this is gonna end up 4-4 and waiting on Sunshine Owe, I'll make a brief speech to them. I've played the game with you both a couple time, and I've gone pretty far with both of you. I want you to know, I wouldn't mind going to the end again with you two. Hint hint. Chimmy: *votes Nalyd* Reveeenge. :D Shawn: -votes Nalyd- REVENGE. :D Oweguy: Um I don't want to make Nalyd upset so I vote for Fluffy. Sunshine: Weeeell, Fluffy seems totally awesome and all, but Nalyd's my Best Square Friend For Life so I'mma gonna have to vote for the Fluff-ster. Sorries! :( (I'M BACK YALL XD) Keyshia: Well, the votes are pretty split. This may come as a shock, but I vote Fluffy. What? This ain't zapatera. I want a strong team! Fluffy is cool, but she worries me a little... (Reddy: *at bowling alley* first, what the frick Keyshia? And Nalyd didn't even know I orchestrated this in-game -_-) Fluffy: I vote Nalyd. Chris: Time for a re-vote. Re-Vote Chris: Nalyd, Fluffy, you cannot vote. Everyone else must vote for one of you. Keyshia: I vote Fluffy, and I'll stand by this, so if anyone needs an explanation, do ask. Shawn: I vote Nalyd, he got me out twice. Revenge? Michael: Hmm... *writes name down on slip of paper, although all you can see on it is a "l"* (To get Koops to stop bothering me to vote. -.-) Mason: Ugh, a re-vote? I'm gonna vote for Fluffy, considering nobody is gonna bother to change their vote. (Random.org, Reddy, Random.org >.>) Chimmy: *looks at Nalyd and Fluffy voo-doo dolls, pokes Nalyd one in the eye* My vooote. :D Michael: *pulls away from slip of paper, revealing he voted for Fluffy* (Since Addict also betrayed, now I won't feel guilty about it. :) ) Sunshine: *sings* F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for u and meeee! N is for Nalyd who is my BSFFL, and so I'mma vote for Fluf-fyyyy! *ta-daa :D* (My favorite part about this vote is that I actually got the two verses to rhyme. XD) Chris: Fluffy, the song has spoken. Day Three Chat Faves Chat (3) Nalyd: Guess we see where we all stand... Keyshia: (CONF) I made a power move and it paid off. Don't say I never did anything, cause I was originally allied with Mason, Shawn and Fluffy. Mason: Yeah... Nalyd: *changes into bathing suit, goes swimming in lake* Sunshine: RENNY! *charges into lake and tacklehugs* Did'ja miss me? Huh? Huh? I bet you missed me since we're totally best friends :D How's the camp? Huh? Isn't it a great camp? Huh? Huh? Huh? How's Ravi? She blocked my number on her cell phone so I haven't been able to talk to her in a while. So how is she? Huh? Huh? And Amy and Elmo? How're they? Do they miss their Auntie? Huh? Did you like my song? Huh? Did'ja? I bet you did. How come that vein in your forehead keeps throbbing? (XD) Nalyd: ... (CONF) Nalyd: Sunshine, Sunshine, Sunshine. You and I have been in many a camp together. And every time, you blindly follow me. Am I surprised? Nope. (The character, not you Sunshine. Real Sunshine is my best wiki friend. xD) Nalyd: *goes to top of cliff* You guys ready for this? Mason: *now in the water* Don't get your bathing suit ripped again. Nalyd: *glares at Mason* It's not gonna happen again... I hope... Keyshia: *Sitting by lake* Let's see the epic jump, Nalyd! :D Mason: *swims by Keyshia* So... Hows it goin'. Keyshia: *Dips feet into water* Good! How are you, Mason? Nalyd: *dives face first* SPLASH *runs to shore* Did you guys watch me! :D Keyshia: *To Nalyd* I did! It was EPIC :P Nalyd: Yay! :D *runs back to top of cliff, dives head first again* Mason: Nice! Anyway, yeah, I've been good. Keyshia: Nice again Nalyd! *To Mason* That's good! Nalyd: *dives off the cliff face first again* You guys gotta try it! :D Sunshine: *dives off after Nalyd* WHEEE! *pause* Wait, I can't swim. *SPLASH* OMG NUUUUU - oh wait, I'm wearing my floatie. Nevermind! :D Keyshia: *Puts on bikini and walks up to the cliff* Um yeah, never done this before! *Dives off of cliff* Nalyd: *dives off, gets caught on the branch again, receiving a super wedgie* Ouch... Mason: Saw that coming. *goes to the top of the cliff and cannonballs* WOO! Mason: *to Keyshia* Anyway, sorry about last season... Nalyd: *hanging from tree branch by swim trunks* Help... Keyshi: *To Mason* It's fine! Nalyd: *falls* -SPLASH- I'm free! :D Keyshia: *Looks up at branch and points to trunks* Nalyd: *long awkward silence* Those are mine, huh... *runs to cabin* Keyshia: *Skakes Head* Poor, poor Nalyd. Nalyd: *hides under bed* :c (xD) Keyshia: Ok then O.o Keyshia: *Walks into cabin to comfort Nalyd* There, there buddy. We all get ebarrased sometimes! It's ok! Nalyd: Not all of us end up naked on national TV. (xD) Keyshia: Yeah, that was hilarious! I mean.... so sorry.... Nalyd: It's fine. *gets out from under bed* Thanks Keyshia. Keyshia: O.o Um, no problem? Yeah, so... Nalyd... you know... you're still naked... Nalyd: ... *jumps under bed* You can leave now... (xD) Keyshia: I certainly will. Bye naked Nalyd! *Exits cabin* (xD) Nalyd: *gets dressed, takes a nap* Chimmy: *tiptoes around camp* >:D Nalyd: *snores ridiculously* Keyshia: *Walks back into cabin* Nalyd, I--- OH MY GOD! You're still naked O.o Nalyd: *jumps awake* What? O.O Keyshia: *Laughs* Just kidding! Nalyd: Oh good. *awkward laugh* (xD) Keyshia: Yeah... so... now what? Shawn: Hi Guys <3 Mason: *floats in the lake* Michael: *sleeping in bed* Snore noise... Snore noise... Fans Chat (3) Michelle: We won last time, let's do it again; if we lose, let's just kick Slacker Matt. Vin: I am glad we won our first challenge, I hope we can do it again though. Vin: *changes into his swim-shorts* Well, anyone wanna go for a swim with me? :3 Michelle: *is sleeping, anticipating the next challenge* Vin: Everyone's asleep... eh, I'll just go by myself and my pet, Lil' Cuddle . *walks off to the lake* Pete: Wait, Vin! -runs after him- (Conf) I'll admit, I'm not great with the ladies. But Vin seems to know a lot, so maybe he knows how I can get Jade to fall for me? I dunno. Vin: Ey, what can I help you with, Pete? John: *smiles* Team we can win this! We have strong men and beautiful ladies! Our team is awesome! Kayla: We have just gotta win for once! Michelle: (CONF) No thanks to you Kayla. Challenge Three Chris: We need three people from each team. Fans - Nalyd, Michael, Keyshia | Fans - Vin, Robert, John Nalyd: I'll prove myself to you guys! Mason: I participated in the last one, I think everybody should get a turn, so I'll sit this one out. Vin: I'll participate. Michael: Fiiiiine... Keyshia: Sign me up! Robert:Me for the Fans, I guess. John: I shall prove myself for the Fans! Chris: This is a swimming challenge! Swim out 100 meters, then swim back. First three back win. (All go at once) Go! Nalyd: *wearing third bathing suit, dives into water, paddles* Vin: *gets in his swin-shorts; prepared to paddle* Vin: *notices Keyshia swimming; and quickly passes thorugh her* Bye, Keyshia! :P Keyshia: *Wearing dark blue bikini, dives into the water and begins swimming* Keyshia: *Glares at Vin and picks up the pace* Nalyd: *continues swimming* Vin: I'm sorry we got on the wrong foor, Keyshia. May we settle our differences once this whole challenge is over? :P John: *dives in and starts swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Catches up to Vin* Sure! I'm all for second chances :D Vin: Oh, good. *starts swimming next to Nalyd* Hey my broski. Robert:*starts swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Continues swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Chris: Nalyd and Vin at the halfway point! Start swimming back! Nalyd: *starts swimming back* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Vin: *starts swimming backwards* Nalyd: *continues swimming* Michael: *swimming* (Didn't know the challenge started. :|) Keyshia: *Reaches half way point and starts swimming back* Vin: *swims quicker* Michael: *continues swimming* Nalyd: *continues swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* Nalyd: *keeps swimming* Chris: Vin, Keyshia, Nalyd, almost back to shore! Michael: *continues swimming* Vin: *swims faster* John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Keeps swimming* Nalyd: *reaches shore, jumps up* Yes! Vin: *reaches shore* Michael: *continues swimming* Keyshia: *Reaches the shore* Michael: *continues swimming* Chris: Two faves, one fan back at shore! Vin: *gets a chair and relaxes till the others arrive* 8) Chris: Michael at the halfway point, John on his way back! John: *swimming back* Michael: *turns around to go back and swims* Nalyd: *hugs Keyshia* Great work! John: *keeps swimming* Keyshia: *Hugs Nalyd* Yay! Good job! Nalyd: Hope we win. *smiles* Michael: *continues swimming* John: *keeps swimming* Chris: John and Michael almost back to shore! Michael: *continues swimming* John: *swims to shore* Yes! Michael: *reaches shore* Woot. Chris: Faves win! Keyshia: *Cheers* Yes! Third Vote (Fans) Vin: I vote for Max, Matt whatever his name is. (Rocks: Alfan said he votes for Matt as well.) John: *panting* I swam all that way....I vote Kayla. Pete: Uhh. So many choices. o_o I vote for Matt. He's barely even spoke since we got here. He's lucky I know his name. Michelle: *votes Matt* Na na na na na, hey hey, goodbye. LOSER!!! Jade: Dude, you guys, we lost again? I vote off Matt, wait who is that? (Alfan:I can edit now. :P ) Robert:Yeah, I vote Matt. Chris: Matt, you're out. Day Four Chat Faves Chat (4) Nalyd: *tiptoes into girls' cabin, drops a spider in Keyshia's hair, sneaks out* Shawn: -glares at Nalyd from a distance- Here's what you need to do. -grabbed Owe's clothes from his suitcase, and put it in Chimmy's suitcase. While removing Chimmy's clothes, and putting it in Owe's suitcase.- Watch. :D Mason: I have a feeling we're gonna win this one. Nalyd: *snickers* That's awesome, guys. xD Chimmy's gonna kill ya, Shawn. Keyshia: *Wakes up and feels through hair* ... There's something in my hiar... *Take spider out* *Screams* AH!!!!!!!!!! *Runs out* I know who exactly did this.... Nalyd: *goes into shower, showers (SQUEAKY CLEAN :D sorry, I'm weird xD), gets out of shower, gets dressed, looks in mirror* Why is my hair green... *gasps* I know exactly who did this... Chimmy: *hands Nalyd voodoo doll to Sunshine* It's a happy doll! Squeeze it when you feel good :D Keyshia: *Waits for Nalyd* (CONF) Yes, I switched his shampoo with green hair dye. What? I only did it because I know he put that spider in my hair...right? Nalyd: *marches up to Keyshia, points at his hair* Did you do this? >.> Mason: *walks around the campground* Keyshia: *Laughs* Yes, yes I did. But maybe you shouldn't put a spider in my hair next time -.- *Takes spider out of jar and throws it at Nalyd* Nalyd: *shrieks runs in circles, shakes spider out of hair* You win this round. Keyshia: *Smiles* That's how it should be! Nalyd: *sticks tongue out* Wanna hang out? Keyshia: Sure. As long as you don't put anymore spiders in my hair... *Reaches up and pats hair nervously* Nalyd: *sits on sand at beach* Who do you want gone next? Keyshia: *Sits down next to him* I really don't know. Just as long as we keep winning, I'm good. Nalyd: *smirks* You just don't want to make enemies :p Keyshia: *Glares at Nalyd* Hey, if the ending is a jury vote I want the majority on my side, so of course I don't want to make enemies... but I think Fluffy probably already hates me... Nalyd: Fluffy's gone, we don't have to worry about her anymore. Keyshia: True, but I don't like making people angry :O Nalyd: *smirks* Good. (CONF) Nalyd: Looks like I got a new Jessica. Keyshia: (CONF) I ain't no coat tail rider. Anyone who wants to label me that is wrong. Enough said. *Outside Confessional* So, how are you enjoying your new hair, Nalyd? :D Sunshine: HAPPY DOLL :D *flails Nalyd doll around* (Every time I play as Ravioli, I miss playing as Sunshine, LOL XD... but now I miss playing as Ravi D:) Nalyd: *feels severe pain in arms* Sunshine put that doll away. (Leshawnafan and I were talking about Ravioli being in this camp xD) Keyshia: O.o Wow, i guess voodoo really does work.. (Yeah, we were talking about it yesterday :P) (Nalyd: I g2g, I'll be back in less than ten minutes, then we can do le challenge!) Sunshine: But Chimmy said it's a happy doll D: (Really? LOL, that's great. XD OMG for the first time I'mma be here for a challenge! :DD) Keyshia: Maybe Chimmy gave you that cause she knew you would flail it around. Cause voodoo dolls are not happy dolls :P Sunshine: What's a voodoo? Is it kinda like a vaccuum? *makes vaccuum sounds* Keyshia: Um, no... It's a doll that looks like a person, and when you're mad at that person, you hit or do something to hurt the doll, and somehow it actually hurts the person O.o Nalyd: Yeah, please dont mess with it, or give it to Keyshia... (xD) Keyshia: *Smiles* On second thought, you could give it to me :D Nalyd: *grabs doll* Or not. Keyshia: *Glares* I'll get it somehow :P Nalyd: *puts doll in hoodie pocket* Keyshia: (CONF) Well, now I know where he's hiding it. *Laughs* Yay, another way to me with Nalyd! :D Nalyd: *walks away* Sunshine: My happy doll D: *pauses, thinks, pulls Duncan doll out of ponytail and flails it around* :DDD (This explains so much. XD) Nalyd: *hides doll in dresser* (BTW, Sunshine, epic job on the TWE characters, I think I'm gonna work on a new chapter xD) Keyshia: *Runs into cabin* Oh god, the spider is loose O.o Of course, just what I need. (Sunshine: Yay, thanks :D I still have to pick a good chapter to start on... I'm thinking either one of my "Day in the Life" chapters or the "Bring Your Random Family Member to School Day" one...) Nalyd: *falls asleep in guys' cabin* (I think either one would be epic, just flip a coin xD) Sunshine: *stares through window of guy's cabin, looking for her happy doll* (I'll probably have to do that, LOL) Nalyd: *has that awkward feeling he's being watched, is too lazy to stop sleeping* (OMG, Sunshine, I was looking through old camps! We used to be newbs! o.o xD) (Sunshine: OMG NO WAI!! :o LOL, I won the first NR camp I was in... then again that was 'cause you pitied me in the final three vote and then I was against Heather... XDD) (Nalyd: Nah, you totally had that right from the start. xD Speaking of Christin, the book I'm reading in school, the main character is a rip-off of Christin. xD) (Sunshine: I oughta sue, LOL. XD) Keyshia: *Walks by Sunshine and slips into the boys cabin* Now, let's see where that doll is :D Sunshine: So that's how you open that door... o_O *sneaks in after Keyshia* Nalyd: *is sleeping more* Keyshia: *Whispers to Sunshine* Wanna help me find that doll? Nalyd: *SNORE* Keyshia: God he snores loud. Wait, *looks over at Nalyd* is he wearing a night gown O.o? I should take a pic! *Pulls out phone* Perfect :D Nalyd: *is wearing a night gown* (xD) Sunshine: Woah, how'd you get the producers to let you bring a phone? Whenever I get on, all they let me bring is my Duncan doll, a can of ravioli, and the beeper that alerts medical personell if I get rabies again... Keyshia: You've gotten rabies before O.o Poor, poor you! Anyways, I just snuck it in. If you play all nice, they don't check your purse! *Pulls out blue purse* It's very handy! Nalyd: *talks in sleep* Ugh... No more bacon... loljk, bacon, yay! Sunshine: They let you take a purse? O.O I always have to hide my stuff in my hair... *pulls a can of ravioli out of her ponytail XD* Keyshia: He's thinking about food now? Weird... *Opens dresser and finds doll under hoodies* Yes! Well, before we go, *sprinkles itching powder on Nalyd's clothes* Another thing I snuck in :D Keyshia: *To Sunshine* Yeah... they really need better security here (xD) Nalyd: *starts waking up* Hm... Keyshia: *Stares at doll* Hm, I guess we could make you hit yourself :D *Starts making the doll hit itself* Nalyd: *starts hitting himself* What are you two doing here? Keyshia: *Hides doll in her purse* Oh nothing, just watching the beautiful... ceiling? Fans Chat (4) Robert:(CONF) I really hope we win this time! Now that Matt is gone, we finally have a chance! Michelle: (CONF) I hope we win this challenge and if we don't, I know who is taking the fall. John: *smiles * Listen, we should try our hardest! I don't want to lose and vote any of you pretty ladies and strong men off! Vin: (CONF) If we lose again.... I will beat Chris with a stale breadstick in his cabin or my name isn't Vinster the 4th! Challenge Four Chris: Four people from each team, volunteer please. Faves - Nalyd, Sunshine, Keyshia, Oweguy | Fans - Vin, John Nalyd: I will compete. Sunshine: *tacklehugs Nalyd* Me too! Nalyd and I can be competition buddies! :D Keyshia: I'll compete! Vin: ....I guess I'm competing again.... :-\ Oweguy: I'll compete! Chris: Just three more fans. (Sunshine: It seems like whenever I'm here for a challenge, there's not enough members on the other team willing to participate... was it something I said? XD) (Nalyd: This season the Fans generally show up late to the party. xD Me and LF are hanging out in camp chat above.) John: I shall compete for the fans! (Oatmeeal: I always want to try the challenges. But It's always posted when I'm off. >.<)